Jinora's List
by Crystal Wing on Fragile String
Summary: Jinora is bored and writes a list containing reasons speculating why she's still single. What will happen when Skoochy reads it? may be OOC, Jinoochy, oneshot. Better than it sounds, virtual pinky swears!


**HELLO LOVELIES! NEW JINORA ONESHOT FOR YOU!**

**Remember, if I own LoK, it would probably suck and nobody would write FFs about it.**

_LIST OF REASONS I'M SINGLE:_

_By Jinora_

_Overprotective parents, AKA Dad._

_I'm sheltered. I can't leave the island unsupervised._

_I prefer the company of books to the company of people._

_I don't know many people._

_I'm not particularly attractive._

_I'm a bit more advanced than people around my age and it usually puts them off._

_I have standards. _

"Whatcha writing Jin?"

Jinora jumped. "Skoochy, don't sneak up on me like that!"

She was sitting under a cherry blossom tree in her "hidden corner" of the island. The only other person that knew about it was her (only) friend, Skoochy.

"You didn't answer my question."

The bookworm sighed. "It's just a stupid list of reasons why I'm single. I was just bored." She scratched the back of her neck, a habit Skoochy had come to recognize as embarrassment.

The boy frowned. "Jeez Jinora, that sounds totally depressing."

He snatched the paper from her, ignoring her protests, and scanned it.

"You _are_ pretty and there's nothing wrong with being smar-" he cut himself off. "Standards?" hH asked, sounding strangled almost.

Jinora froze. _Oh dear Spirits please let him not take that wrong._

"Standards?" He repeated. Skoochy's face alternated between deathly pale and bright, angry red.

"Not like that!" She began, but it was wasted on deaf ears.

"No, I get it; you are a proper lady and have been bred to only accept the highest level of suitor. Highest being rich, good parentage, handsome, advanced schooling, clean record, and everything I'm not. Isn't that right?"

_Thanks a lot Spirits. Fabulous work._

"Skoochy." She looked at him pleadingly but the damage had been done.

"Forget it," he practically growled. He stood back up, brushing the grass from his pants. "You've made it clear my feelings for you mean nothing."

As he turned and began walking back to the dock, tears swirled in Jinora's eyes. "Feelings for me?" she whimpered.

Skoochy only paused for a few seconds before replying, "I love you. Guess that doesn't matter now, does it?" He chuckled bitterly and said "Just forget it Jinora. This wouldn't have worked even if I hadn't read that damned list," before incasing himself in a dome of earth and continuing his descent to the docks where a ferry blared its horn.

Jinora scribbled something quickly on the list and glided onto the ferry before Skoochy could get there.

When the earthbender finally arrived he removed his dome to look his airbending… acquaintance (hard to call them friends now) in the eyes. He felt exposed revealing his tearstained cheeks, but he had nothing to lose. As far as he was concerned, he was already nothing in her eyes.

It was Jinora that broke the silence first.

"You didn't let me finish my list." She thrust a crumpled piece of paper at him.

"Fine." He deadpanned. "I'll bite. What have I got to lose?"

On that yellowed crumpled piece of paper, it was similar, but the bottom half of the page now read:

"_7) I have standards that nobody but Skoochy fits. He is kind, caring, loyal, sweet, the best friend I've ever had, and good-looking on top of that._

_8) I'm too scared to tell him how I feel because I know I'll blow it and just be a rolling ball of awkward and make things weird._

_9) I love him more than anyone else, but he might not forgive me._

Skoochy looked up tentatively.

"I really hope you're not just doing this to make me happy. That's cruel, Jin."

Jinora tilted her head to meet his eyes _(when had he gotten so much taller?). _"I wouldn't do that, Skooch. You know that."

Skoochy searched her eyes for any sign of lying. Apparently he was satisfied with what he found, because he bent down and kissed her.

"I love you."

Later Jinora wrote up a new list, one her father would never find.

_LIST OF REASONS WHY I HAVE THE BEST BOYFRIEND EVER_

_By Jinora_

**AWW! Adorable.**

…**Or at least I thought it was. Why don't you tell me in your REVIEWS?!**

**Flames will be kept in a bottle and used to warm my house in the winter to save money on bills.**

**You know, to make up for the ridiculously long showers I accidentally take… Oops.**


End file.
